


Purple Hyacinths

by Hopeboi_ko



Series: Roses Are Wilting, Your Love Is No More [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breakups, M/M, Sonia and Komaeda are related, komadeas parents are alive and well, mainly focused on komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: When you do finally tell your parents what happened, your mother grabs your hand with a sad, soft smile. “Oh Nagito, honey you’re such a strong boy. You can stay here as long as you need. Right dear?”She looks over to your father who has a deep frown on his sharp features. He was one who didn’t quite agree with your choice of relationship, having rather you marry a woman to continue with the family name. But he eventually came around when you told him that you would never do so as you had no interest in woman or going into the family business. He definitely did not like Hajime as he was only from a middle class family and had no interest in making a living out of an actual career.“You can stay as long as you need...Welcome home son.”And there goes the waterworks again, your heart hammering in your chest.The next part following Azaleas





	Purple Hyacinths

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand we have the second part following Azaleas, and ho boy do I have some ideas for this au for you guys. So if you have my insta you've seen me pondering some ideas. Just let's just say I'm not going to be nice at all to Hajime for hurting my son. 
> 
> But with that I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Purple Hyachinths- I am Sorry, Please Forgive Me, Sorrow

It’s been three months and you can’t help but scroll through your gallery of the pictures of you and _him._ How happily you two looked as you attended a showing for one of your old classmates performance. Saionji had put on a beautiful dance of course and had invited the two of you to come see. It was a wonderful night, laughing and reminiscing about the old days in high school and the daily lives of everyone. Nanami had fallen asleep with a DS in hand and had to have Tsumiki carry her to their shared apartment. 

You and your beloved had stayed for a while longer before deciding to call it a night and return home. One in which you two had took showers and spent the rest of the night cuddled up until sleep overtook the two of you. 

It seemed like yesterday that the two of you were so happy, then the fighting had begun and now..

Now here you were back in the same room you grew up in as a child. 

Your mother and father were surprised when you had showed up on their doorstep unannounced, but with a puffy red face your mother took you into her arms and let you sob as you were ushered to the living room so you could explain what had happened. Your father had fetched a blanket and green tea for the three of you while your mother still held you tightly to her chest. Her soft voice and hand running through your hair had somewhat comforted you, but you still cried your eyes out for a good hour or so before you were coherent enough to form a sentence. 

When you do finally tell your parents what happened, your mother grabs your hand with a sad, soft smile. “Oh Nagito, honey you’re such a strong boy. You can stay here as long as you need. Right dear?” 

She looks over to your father who has a deep frown on his sharp features. He was one who didn’t quite agree with your choice of relationship, having rather you marry a woman to continue with the family name. But he eventually came around when you told him that you would never do so as you had no interest in woman or going into the family business. He definitely did not like Hajime as he was only from a middle class family and had no interest in making a living out of an actual career. 

“You can stay as long as you need...Welcome home son.” 

And there goes the waterworks again, your heart hammering in your chest. After all this time you thought that your parents wouldn’t be there for you when you needed it, especially with all the business trip that they had took when you were a child. 

But here they were welcoming you back home with welcoming arms and a shoulder to cry on when you had nowhere else to turn. 

You turn on your side checking on your messages, there were a few you had seen but not responded, and one person that you refused to reply to. 

A few of your former classmates and friends had sent you worried texts, a miss call from Sonia, bless your distant cousin for being so kind to worry about you, and texts and calls from him. 

You sent out that you were fine and things were complicated, getting back to them on a day you didn’t feel so..numb. 

You’ve been in your room for a week now, huddled under your blankets as you cry over past memories. But now as you lie there, eyes staring up at the white ceiling you feel nothing at all, your tears had dried hours before hand. Your mother had left a sandwich and cup of tea by your bed on the side table. There it had remained since lunchtime, untouched just like the rest of the food that she had tried to bring you.

Unfortunately because of this, she had scheduled you an appointment with your therapist and a doctor to make sure you weren’t dehydrated and..other things. Not that this wouldn’t be the first time you’ve come to those thoughts. But right now all you can think about is Hajime. 

How when he smiled your heart melted. 

When he didn’t quite get something one of his brow would rise and he’d chew on his already chapped lips. And you’d kiss those lips when you knew he’d just keep chewing on them if you let it continue.

When he was happy, Hajime will have this little crinkle on his forehead that you absolutely adore, and when he slept he always made sure to kiss you goodnight. Waking up in the morning you’d have his arms wrapped around you, face buried in your hair. 

You feel yourself start to choke up on your own tears again, your hands clenching over your aching heart. You missed Hajime so much, taking all your willpower not to answer those calls or pleas in his texts to come back home. 

But this was for the better for the both of you right? 

With space between the two of you, maybe you could work off your differences and one day return back to the happy couple you once were. 

Or maybe Hajime will move on and find another nice guy or girl to replace you. Someone who made him actually happy and didn’t have to be reminded everyday to take their medicine. To remember that Sundays were days he came home late because of work yet pout and fuss over him every week because of how drained he looked and you were just worried.  
You unlock your phone once more to gaze at the photo of the two of you together before letting it slip to the floor. Turning over in your bed you curl up into a fetal position, eyes shut tightly as fresh hot tears trickle down your cheeks. It looks like you weren’t quite done crying yet it seems. 

_But you couldn’t understand why it hurts so badly, was it because he was your first love? Because of how everything escalated? Was it because you were just so angry all you could do was cry?!_

_It hurt so much!!_

_So badly! Why couldn’t he understand that it hurts you too! That leaving him was the biggest mistake yet wise decision you’ve made in your three years of being together!_

_You scream and scream and pound your fist into your pillow, **all the pure raw rage you have had inside you for the past 3 months was able to come out.**_

Thankfully your parents were out at the moment attending a business event. If they had heard your screams they would have immediately thought a murder had took place. 

But it felt so good to finally let it all out. To do something else other than mope and cry about your ex. 

Your ex who had practically told you could have walked out and he wouldn’t have cared and left you alone for the who knows what time. 

Your ex who held your head in his lap when you woke up and spoke so softly.

Your ex who kept calling and trying to get ahold of you to work things out and bring you back home.

But you’re a coward and don’t have the heart to tell him that you can’t because you know what will happen if you do. 

It’ll just be a repeating cycle. And you can’t handle hurting him that much, even if the pain of being apart from him and seeing him with another killed you.

Because you love Hajime Hinata.

So you scream and cry until your throat is raw and your eyes are so heavy you can no longer keep them open.

 

When you reopen your eyes the sun is shining through the windows, so you did manage to sleep all night and into the day. Turning your head to the side you see a cup of tea, a piece of toast, and your phone. Your mother is truly one kind of a woman. 

Sitting up and rubbing the crust away from your eyes you grab the piece of toast and nibble at it. You haven’t been eating or drinking, it’s the least you can do not to worry your parents so much. After all the trouble you’ve cause with moping about and staying in bed. 

You dare not to touch your phone in fear that it might trigger another burst of unwanted emotions to course through you. Instead a light knock catches your attention. 

“It’s unlocked.” You’ve managed to say with a hoarse voice. 

Your mother peeks her head in with a soft smile at the sight of you up for once. “I thought you’d might like something for breakfast. “

She comes in, shutting the door behind her and takes a seat beside you. 

“I’m sorry for causing so much trouble, I know I must be a bother for you and father.” You bow your head, not able to truly look your mother in the eyes. 

“Nagito...Honey, you’re not a bother at all.” She puts a hand on your leg, “We’ve never considered you a bother.” 

“Do you think Hajime thought I was? Is that why we started fighting?” It’s a stupid question, but it’s something you’ve kept asking yourself throughout the relationship over and over. Were you so much of a bother that it had come to arguments and long nights alone? 

She takes a breath, probably thinking of what to say on relationship advice with her son who couldn’t keep one let alone keep himself put together. _God you’re such a fuckup. Why did he want to be with you in the first place._

“I don’t think that’s what he thought. You two were crazy about each other, I could see it in your eyes when he would drop you off on your first dates. You were quite the little red tomato.” You do flush at the mention of those times and your mother laughs wholeheartedly. 

“Yea I was..wasn’t I?” You were so happy back then in high school when times were much simpler. 

You two share a laugh, finally able to look up at her with a small smile. 

“Won’t you come with us today? I know it’s been so terribly long since the three of us did something as a family.” Not since middle school actually, your parents are usually busy with business affairs, leaving you to spend your childhood mainly alone with the family caretaker. 

You think for a moment, head lowered. Would this be a good enough distraction for now? 

“Yea...Just let me take a shower first.”

She smiles happily, giving your head a peck as she rises from the bed. “I’ll tell your father, we’ll wait for you to get ready.” She moves across the room to the door.

“Wait, Momma..” 

She stops, eyes slightly widened. You haven’t used that since you were a child..But it felt right, at home, safe. 

“Yes Nagito?”

“Thank you..For everything.”

“Of course honey, that’s what moms are there for. To love and care for their babies, no matter the age they are.”

You smile a little more easily as she closes the door.

For now you could distract yourself with other things, you had your parents..Maybe you could go visit Sonia for a bit and see what she’s up too. 

Anything not to think of him.

Looking back down at your phone you see it light back up again with a text from him, you turn it over refusing to answer like all the other texts and calls. 

‘Please forgive me Hajime-kun.’ 

You leave your phone on your bed as you get ready to go out with your parents for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> So what are you guy's thoughts? Theories? Should Hinata and Komaeda get back together further on or..not?
> 
> I do hope you guys enjoy this series, considering this is the first time I've actually kept up with my own for once lol
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos, comments, and criticism is always appreciated and welcomed,  
> Til next time! <3


End file.
